


Ordo

by Mileena



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileena/pseuds/Mileena
Summary: My hero worship for my main character in written form!





	Ordo

Ordo raised her giant sword over her head high signaling a halt, so that the troops behind her, and at her side in the front lines, could all see it shine. And so the enemy could see it as well. For several years now, she had been making her way across Azeroth, and beyond, fighting for the Alliance. At the same time, climbing her way up the ladder from a simple foot soldier on up to General in one of the king's armies. Now here she was, dispatched on a mission directly from Stormwind.  
Word had filtered through their network of spies, that the Horde was going to have an uprising, and attack the smaller outposts on the mainlands of Azeroth. Was it a diversion for something more sinister? Most likely. But forces were necessary to keep the peace, and the Dranei general was more than happy to oblige her king.   
This particular battalion was made up primarily of Blood Elves. Ordo knew they were cunning, and strong magic users. Most of her troops were other Dranei. Brave men and women, not afraid of a fight, magic or brawn. She was proud, and she was ready. Drawing in a deep breath, she keeps it in her lungs, feeling it burn to be released, as her sword glistens high above her head in the autumn sunlight.  
She and her troops had been sent to Kalimdor, and had made their way to Astranaar, in the Ashenvale. Just moments earlier, they had formed at the edge of the town square, giving notice to the citizens to clear out immediately. This was no place for the innocents today. The late morning sun filtered through the rooftop of lush, abundant leaves from the ancient trees. The breeze rattled by, ever so slightly. This was a calm before the storm that some would likely find unsettling. However, Ordo tried to enjoy the calm, tranquil moment and encase it in her memory, in case this place was never the same again.   
Watching the horde troops draw closer, mostly in perfect marching unison, 'If nothing else, the Blood Elves have style,' Ordo found herself thinking, keeping her face solemn. As the soldiers came to a halt at the other side of the town's square, Ordo raised her hand, a signal to stay at the ready, and she lowered her own sword as the general of the opposing army rode forward slightly, a smirk on his face. Furrowing her brow, she also rode forward to meet him, making her presence even more clear, if it wasn't already.   
"The Alliance is sending Dranei troops out now?" came the Elf's question, slightly taking Ordo by surprise. Though she kept her face stern, refusing to show it.   
"Our allegiance has never been questioned" she answered flatly, continuing without letting him retort. "You have been cut off. There is no need for bloodshed here today. Take your troops and go home." Their horses danced around each other slightly, as both generals refused to give ground to the other.  
"Can't do that. What I CAN do for you, is give you a ten minute head start. Clear out these poor excuses for elves, and go back to your space ship, or your King, if that's what you really want" he said with a smirk again, and one raised brow. She was just about to remark on his arrogance when he continued with a sneer, “Tuck your little tails and run, Dranei. Tell me, will those hooves carry you as fast as your horse will? Is the mount just for show?" Ordo set her jaw, refusing to give any other indication of anger. Studying his long mane of red hair, the glowing green eyes that the blood elves were known for, his stubbled chin.  
"You may never know, but I will be happy to show you how well my sword works, Blood Elf. I would prefer that you stand down, however."  
"Please, call me Nyym. And I can see we will not be coming to an agreement here today. I would say I wish you luck, General, but I would be a liar." he said with a chuckle and reared his horse.   
"We can add that to your other not so endearing qualities, then" Ordo commented, turning her steed to head back to her own troops. Nyym was just turning the reigns of his own warhorse to question what she meant by that, when an arrow whispered past both leaders. Finding it's mark in the shoulder of one of the Alliance troops, who let out a pained grunt, falling from his mount. A cry of anger coming from Ordo as she glared for a brief second at Nyym, his eyes met hers if only for one second, but she could not see past her own anger at the unhonourable attack, to see it wasn't an order of his. She raised her sword and shouted her command to “attack!”, as Nyym rode fast back to his own front lines, cursing whichever troop had caused this mess.  
A throng of angry Dranei stormed tward the blood elf front lines, weapons drawn.


End file.
